Question: If $x^2+x+4 = y - 4$ and $x = -7$, what is the value of $y$?
Answer: Substituting $-7$ for $x$, rewrite the given equation as: \begin{align*}
(-7)^2+(-7)+4&=y-4\\
\Rightarrow\qquad 49-7+4&=y-4\\
\Rightarrow\qquad 46&=y-4
\end{align*} Adding four to each side and simplifying, find: $$y=\boxed{50}$$